PROMISE
by kRieZt
Summary: quick one-shot story. Levi x Eren. YAOI, LEMON, OOC, typos, don't like don't read!


**PROMISE**

Cast : Lance Corporal Levi, Eren Jaeger

Rating : R-21

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Hisayama-sensei

Warning : quick lemon one-shot! Don't like, don't read!

* * *

Tidak enaknya tidur di ruang bawah tanah adalah kau tidak akan tahu waktu yang sedang berjalan di luar sana. Sudah pagi? Siang? Atau malah sudah malam? Jam berapa sekarang? Ruang bawah tanah di menara timur Markas Pasukan Pengintai sangat jauh dari sumber cahaya, dan juga jauh dari jangkauan orang-orang. Aku dipenjarakan di sini dengan alasan keamanan. Sudah berapa lama aku berada di sini? Berapa lama lagi aku akan tinggal di sini?

"Berapa…lama…hm?"

Yang aku tahu sekarang adalah aku tidak sendirian di sini. Ketika aku bangun dan duduk di tempat tidur, aku mendapati tangan Kapten Levi melintang di atas perutku. "Demi Tuhan…" aku ingat apa yang sudah terjadi di antara kami sebelum aku membuka mata saat ini. Kami tidak mengenakan pakaian selembar pun, hanya selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh kami. Levi beberapa kali datang ke ruang bawah tanah, sekedar berbicara denganku untuk mengusir rasa sepi. Namun belakangan ini, ada hal-hal yang dia lakukan dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa menolaknya.

Sungguh…hasrat itu…sama sekali tidak bisa aku tolak…

"Kapten, aku harus bangun…" ucapku sambil mendorong pelan tangannya. Dia tidak bereaksi apa pun. Lelap sekali tidurnya, aku jadi takut kalau harus membangunkannya. Tetapi jika dia tidak dibangunkan, orang lain akan datang kemari mencarinya. Jika mereka tahu apa yang kami lakukan di sini, maka…

"Kapten, saatnya bangun. Ayo…" bisikku sambil mengguncang pelan bahunya. Dia bergerak, melepaskan tangannya dariku. Aku membuka selimutku dan mengambil kemejaku untuk menutupi tubuhku. Saat aku hendak turun dari tempat tidur, tiba-tiba tangan Levi menarik tanganku. "Eren…" katanya sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"I-iya?" jawabku gugup.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Sa-saya mau mandi, Kapten."

Mengetahui Levi mengendurkan genggaman tangannya, aku pun beranjak turun dari tempat tidur. Ketika aku melangkah, aku mendadak berhenti sejenak karena merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir keluar dari 'bagian belakang'ku. "Oh tidak," gumamku. Jika aku langsung berjalan begitu saja, cairan kental ini bisa keluar dan akan menetes ke lantai. Aku harus berhati-hati, paling tidak berjalan perlahan bisa mencegahnya.

"Kenapa, Eren?" tiba-tiba suara Levi membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Oh, sa-saya baik-baik saja," jawabku tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Kau yakin mau keluar dari sini dengan tampilan seperti itu saja? Ada 2 orang penjaga di luar sana."

"Apa? Ta-tapi…"

Levi turun dari tempat tidur dan menghampiriku. Dia mendekapku dari belakang dan berkata, "Lagipula kau tidak bisa membersihkannya sendiri kan? Kau perlu bantuan."

"Saya bisa melakukannya sendiri!" balasku cepat.

"Coba sini aku lihat dulu."

Aku belum sempat melawannya, tiba-tiba dia mendorongku ke tembok. Satu tangannya bergerak cepat ke pinggulku. Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak, bahkan terasa tidak cukup bertenaga untuk melawannya. Semakin bergerak turun tangannya, aku merasakan satu jarinya masuk ke sela-sela 'bagian belakang'ku dan, "Uwah!"

"Jangan banyak bergerak dan jangan berisik, Eren," katanya kemudian mendorong masuk satu jarinya ke sana.

"Tunggu dulu, Kapten! Apa yang-" dia sungguh tidak memberi kesempatan untukku melawannya. Mendadak aku merasa tegang di sekujur tubuh. Pijatan lembut satu jarinya di dalam tubuhku malah membuatku sedikit terangsang. Aku mendesah pelan, suaraku nyaris tidak bisa ditahan. "Kapten Levi…hentikan…"

Cairan itu perlahan keluar dari sana. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahannya, jari tangan kaptenku itu terus bergerak menekan setiap inci dinding 'bagian belakang'ku. Aku mendengar dia berbisik di telingaku, "Banyak sekali, iya kan? Kau mau keluar ke kamar mandi sambil menahan semuanya di dalam seperti ini? Kau yakin, Eren?"

"Ungh…Kapten…" desahku.

"Aku perlu bergerak sedikit ke dalam rupanya. Buka kakimu, Eren."

Tidak perlu dia memerintahku seperti itu, ketika dia memasukkan jari keduanya, kedua kakiku langsung sedikit bergerak membuka. Aku semakin gelisah, apalagi mengetahui semakin banyak cairan yang keluar dari dalam tubuhku. Aku mencoba berpikir jernih, mengingat kembali apa yang sudah terjadi. Berapa kali kami melakukannya semalam? Berapa kali kami klimaks? Levi bahkan menolak untuk mengeluarkannya di luar dengan alasan tidak ingin menambah kotor tempat tidurku.

"Hnngh…nnngh…sudah…cukup…" desahku sekali lagi.

"Sudah cukup?" aku mendengar Kapten Levi mendengus tertawa. Gerak jarinya semakin dalam terasa dan aku nyaris tidak bisa menopang tubuhku dengan kedua kakiku lagi. "Kau menarik kedua jariku seakan tidak mau melepaskannya. Kau ingin aku berhenti sekarang?"

"Tapi…tapi…kalau Anda…"

"Hm? Bilang apa, Eren?"

"Uwah! Ah!"

"Kalau aku…kenapa?"

Aku kesulitan menjawab karena jari tangan Levi menekan titik paling sensitif di dalam tubuhku. Tenagaku terkuras habis menahan hasrat ini. Aku kembali terangsang, 'milik'ku pun kembali menegang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Demi Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

"Eren…" bisik Levi lembut. Getar suaranya membuatku merinding.

"Ngh…iya, Kapten…" jawabku lemas.

"Tahan suaramu. Aku akan masuk."

"Tunggu dulu! Ah! Aah!"

Levi sudah keburu memasukkan 'milik'nya ke dalam tubuhku. Dia bergerak mengikuti irama detak jantung kami. Berkali-kali, keluar dan masuk, hingga membuat kakiku gemetar menopang tubuhku. Aku menutup mulutku dengan satu tanganku, sementara tanganku yang lain bertumpu pada dinding.

"Mmh…mmh! Hhhngh…!"

"Hey, Eren. Kau jadi sangat licin dan hangat di dalam," kata Levi sambil terus mendorong masuk 'milik'nya.

"Ja-jangan katakan itu…ungh! Kapten…" kataku masih berusaha sekuat tenaga bertumpu pada dinding kamarku yang dingin. Hasrat ini terlalu nikmat, tubuhku nyaris lemas dibuatnya. Aku kehilangan kekuatanku untuk menopang tubuhku. Aku sedikit merosot hingga membungkuk. Aku mendengar Levi mendesis protes dan berkata, "Tegakkan badanmu, Eren!"

"Tidak bisa…ungh! Sungguh…" jawabku lemas.

"Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan dengan cepat kalau kau membungkuk seperti ini, bodoh!"

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Tidak, Kapten…tidak bisa…saya mohon…"

"Cih! Aku tidak punya pilihan!" Levi lalu menarik tubuhku dan mengajakku turun ke lantai. Sambil memegang tanganku, dia menyuruhku duduk di atasnya. Aku tidak begitu suka posisi ini karena dia akan mendorong sangat dalam.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, Eren," katanya sambil memaksaku merendahkan pinggulku di atas pangkuannya. Aku memberontak dan berkata, "Saya tidak suka, Kapten!"

"Tsk! Menurutlah denganku atau aku akan meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini, Eren!"

"Tapi saya tidak suka posisi ini!" ya Tuhan, cabut sajalah nyawaku karena aku telah mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan di depan kaptenku.

"Suka atau tidak, kita harus menyelesaikan secepatnya," dia lalu menciumku dengan cepat sebelum kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Sebentar lagi, Eren. Aku janji tidak akan lama."

"Satu hal lagi, Kapten…" kataku memohon. Aku mendekap lehernya dan menyembunyikan wajahku di tengkuknya. Aku berkata lirih padanya, "Keluarkan…di luar…"

Aku mendengar dia mendengus tertawa. Satu tangannya membelai kepalaku dan dia berkata, "Baiklah, aku janji…"

-the end-

* * *

A/N : singkat bener ya? Hihihi~ lagi hobi soalnya bikin cerita singkat yang langsung to the point gitu. R&amp;R thank you!

Happy birthday, Aphin! This is your present! Semoga berkenan ya dengan cerita super singkat ini hihihihi~


End file.
